


Scenthound

by Binary_Sunset



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Emotionally Constipated Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Getting Together, Knotting, M/M, Masturbation, Monsterfucker Jaskier | Dandelion, Outdoor Sex, Rimming, Rough Sex, Scent Kink, Sexual Fantasy, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:26:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24012043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Binary_Sunset/pseuds/Binary_Sunset
Summary: Witchers have some interesting abilities. Jaskier wants to see the extent of them.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 12
Kudos: 533





	Scenthound

**Author's Note:**

> When I learned that Witchers could smell arousal, I had some…. Ideas.  
> This is the culmination of them, and I’m only a little sorry.  
> Also it’s my first time writing these characters, so hopefully I was able to do them justice! This is mostly just porn, and part of me wants to redeem myself by writing something more plot- and character-driven.

It was often that Jaskier found himself admiring Geralt's nose. Not only was it quite handsome (there was, in Jaskier's humble opinion, nothing about Geralt that wasn't), Jaskier found himself learning more and more about what it could do every day.

Sure, he’d heard that Witchers had uncanny abilities far beyond those of the average human, but no one seemed sure of what, exactly, those abilities were. Jaskier was one of the rare few ordinary humans to be able to see them firsthand.

He remembered one night they spent together, camping beneath a starry sky during a new moon. Aside from the dying embers of the fire where they’d cooked dinner a few scant hours earlier, the forest was pitch black.

As Jaskier laid awake, listening to the forest around him. He would've preferred to be even closer to his Witcher, but Geralt was in a  _ mood _ tonight. It had been a while since one of his  _ moods _ had reared its ugly head, so Jaskier figured he was due for one.

With no warm body to comfort him, Jaskier waited for Geralt’s breath to even out. He didn’t think Witchers really “slept” in the traditional sense, but he knew Geralt well enough to know that he was out of it.

Slowly, Jaskier inched out of his bedroll, trying to keep the noise down. He wasn’t sure how loud he could be without waking Geralt, and now was not a time to be experimenting. He cautioned a glance over to the Witcher, whose sleeping face was barely lit by the glowing embers.

He needed to make sure Geralt didn’t know about this. He knew he’d never live it down.

When Geralt didn’t move, Jaskier returned to the task at hand, carefully straightening until he was seated on top of the bedroll. He carefully unlaced his britches and pulled his cock out of the opening.

He took a breath, spit into his hand, and gently gripped the base of his member.

They had been on the road for weeks now, trying to hunt some elusive beastie that had been terrorising the countryside. There were hardly any settlements in this part of the Continent large enough to have a tavern, much less a brothel. And it certainly didn’t help that the present company was easy on the eyes. He knew he’d been due for a wank since he woke up hard the day before, and hadn’t had the occasion until now.

He looked over at Geralt, drinking in the sheer size of his form even in the inconsistent firelight. He'd seen what Geralt could do, even without the swords strapped to his back. He'd seen the Witcher's massive hands in action, whether it was snapping a man's neck or grasping a tankard of ale. It made him wonder what Geralt was like as a lover. Certainly he was powerful, a man of few words but greater action. Was he equally silent in bed, or did he cry out in ecstasy when pleasured? And what of his partners? Was he similarly rough to them too?

That certainly got his cock's attention. He felt it stiffen beneath his languid strokes.

Gods, he could imagine Geralt really roughing him up, massive hands around his throat.

Jaskier felt himself let out a strangled groan as he started to speed up his strokes.

Back in his fantasy, Jaskier could imagine Geralt tossing him down on the bed in some village inn, pinning him down without even breaking a sweat. He was sure that Geralt would be a rough kisser, yanking at Jaskier’s hair with one hand and groping for his ass with the other.

His clothes wouldn’t last long, not with the Witcher’s strong hands yanking each and every layer off his body, caring only that there was some new skin revealed for him to ravage with love bites and open-mouthed kisses. He'd make his way down Jaskier's body, leaving marks all over before he got to Jaskier's cock. He'd consider it for a moment, before flipping Jaskier on his front and attacking his ass with his mouth.

In real life, Jaskier lamented the fact that he hadn't brought any oil out with him. Even just his own fingers would supplement his fantasy even more. Instead he just tugged on his cock, returning to his daydream.

He imagined Geralt, placing one massive hand on Jaskier's chest, prodding one, then two of his massive fingers into his hole. God, Geralt was so big. He wondered what it would be like to be fucked by him. He'd only seen Geralt's cock while it was soft, as the two had bathed each other on occasion. But he knew that it was sizable, even when it was flaccid.

He could only imagine the weight of it against his ass, the stretch of it as Geralt eased himself inside.

And that was all Jaskier needed to push himself over the edge. He came with a cry that he tried to muffle with the heel of his hand. He used the hand around his cock to catch as much of his spend as possible.

As he licked it off his hand, he heard a quiet voice coming from Geralt's bedroll.

"Had fun?"

Jaskier felt his blood turn to ice. "I… I don't know what you…"

"I can smell your release."

Geralt knew  _ exactly _ what Jaskier had done. There was no hiding it now.

Did he know that he was the subject of Jaskier's fantasies? No, probably not. Jaskier was fairly certain he hadn't said anything incriminating. And if Geralt could read minds, he probably would have made fun of Jaskier’s thoughts much earlier. Still, it was pretty embarrassing to be caught jerking off by your best friend.

"Like what you smell?" Jaskier asked, trying to ignore the growing discomfort in the pit of his stomach.

Geralt let out an annoyed grunt. "Just wash yourself off. I don't want to smell it in the morning."

Jaskier nodded. "I've already taken care of that. I'm not exactly one for, um,  _ distance _ if you catch my meaning."

He probably should not have said that. Geralt didn't need to know about the relative force of his ejaculation.

If it bothered Geralt, he didn't say anything. He just rolled over on his side, facing away from Jaskier.

"Alright, I can see when a conversation is over. I'll get back to bed."

He double checked his sheets by the firelight, making sure that he cleaned himself up properly, before tucking himself back into his pants and going to sleep.

* * *

Jaskier woke up the next morning to find that Geralt was already awake. The Witcher was knelt by the fire, carefully spacing out embers with a long branch.

“Good morning,” Jaskier said, as he got up and packed away his bedroll. 

Geralt just grunted in response.

This wasn’t what Jaskier wanted. Normally, Geralt had the decency to respond to his greetings.

“Is this about last night?”

Geralt barely looked up from the remains of their campfire. “Pack up your things on Roach. The monster fled to the mountains.”

Jaskier did as Geralt asked, carefully securing his bedroll to Roach’s saddle. He walked over to the Witcher, kneeling down beside him. “Look, is this about last night? I  _ really _ thought you were asleep, you weren’t meant to see that.”

“It gave me a lot to think about.”

Jaskier blinked. “Oh, okay. Well, if there’s anything I can help you with, just let me know.”

Geralt, apparently satisfied with the state of the burnt-out campfire, walked over to Roach and picked up her lead. “Come on, let’s go.”

Jaskier sighed and shouldered his lute. Geralt normally at least answered his questions when he asked. Now, he was dodging the questions in a way that made Jaskier really uncomfortable. Had he hurt Geralt’s feelings somehow?

“Are you sure you’re doing okay?” he asked, leaning into Geralt’s space.

The Witcher tensed. It was nearly imperceptible, but Jaskier had known Geralt long enough to understand his more subtle changes of mood. This wasn’t one he was familiar with, but he figured he should back off.

As soon as he gave Geralt some space, the Witcher came to a sudden halt. He put out an arm, stopping Jaskier in his tracks.

“What’s…”

He trailed off when he saw the ferocity in Geralt’s eyes. He must have sensed the monster somehow.

(Jaskier figured it was probably with that incredible nose of his. Perhaps this could provide decent inspiration for a ballad? He filed this away for a later date.)

“It’s coming,” Geralt muttered. He pushed his hand back, forcing Jaskier behind him. He pulled a potion out from his jacket and downed it quickly.

Jaskier shrunk back. He’d picked up a few combat skills since he started travelling with Geralt, but if the beast was anything like the villagers had said, he likely wouldn’t stand a chance against it.

The thing came tearing through the woods like a shot. Jaskier could barely make out the shape of it until it was upon Geralt. Even though he didn’t have time to draw his swords, the Witcher was able to brace himself for the beast’s impact.

The thing was as large as any bear that Jaskier had ever seen, with rippling muscles beneath a lean, catlike physique. Protruding from the monster’s mouth were two fangs as long as swords. It let out a guttural cry as it landed hard on Geralt’s chest, knocking the Witcher to the ground.

The creature’s weight alone probably would have been enough to crack an ordinary man’s ribs, but Geralt just fell to the forest floor with a dull  _ thud _ , his leather armor protecting his flesh from the beast’s claws.

He was tempted to get on Roach and ride her out of there, get himself and Geralt’s beloved mare as far away from the beast as possible. But he just found his feet rooted in place, doomed only to watch the altercation.

The monster came down on Geralt again, trying to wrap its fangs around Geralt’s bare throat. He was able to shove the beasts’ head aside at the last second, causing it to swallow a mouthful of dirt. But he wasn’t getting up.

Why wasn’t he getting up? Was he hurt?

That thought sprung Jaskier into action. The hilt of Geralt’s blades were barely a foot away from him, so he  _ dove _ .

He was able to grab one of the swords, though it was so heavy that he needed to wield it with both his hands.

(A small voice in the back of his head marvelled at how strong Geralt must be to wield two of these, and what else he could do with that strength. Jaskier tried to ignore it.)

He wasn’t sure whether the sword was steel or silver, but he still brought it down on the beast’s neck.

It must have been the steel blade, because it did little to pierce the monster’s thick hide. Instead, it just seemed to piss the monster off.

The beast reared up its hindquarters, temporarily taking its focus away from Geralt to Jaskier.

That sent an electric surge of panic through his nerves. This thing was going to kill him, and all he had to defend himself with was a sword it was immune to. Still, his body wouldn't let him go down without a fight. He found himself standing at the ready, ready to beat the creature back with his sword.

The next thing he knew, Jaskier was covered in monster blood. Geralt was standing in front of him, eyes black from the potion and body covered in blood.

He barely looked human. Perhaps Jaskier should have been scared, but his cock has other opinions.

"I won't lie," Geralt said in between heavy breaths. "I didn't think you had it in you to go toe-to-toe with a Sabercat."

Jaskier took a step forward and placed a hand on Geralt's cheek. "I think, perhaps, seeing you in danger gave me the strength." He knew it was cheesy, like something out of a romantic ballad, but it didn't stop it from being the truth.

Geralt let out a curt laugh. "Save it for your next song," he said.

And then suddenly, Geralt's hands were at Jaskier's waist and his lips crashed into the bard's.

Geralt was a surprisingly sweet kisser, grounding Jaskier with his firm hands as his mouth moved gently.

Jaskier was quick to return the gesture, threading his fingers through Geralt's hair as they kissed.

It was Jaskier who finally broke it. “Have I mentioned how sexy you look while covered in monster blood?”

Geralt let out a snort. “You don’t have to tell me. I can smell it on you.”

Jaskier took a step forward, eyeing Geralt’s crotch. He was just hard enough that the swell of his cock was visible beneath his pants. He placed a hand on Geralt’s thigh. “And what about you? I don’t have your Witcher’s senses, but if I had to guess, I’d say the feeling is mutual.”

Geralt laid a massive palm on Jaskier’s cheek. “Do you have any idea what I wanted to do to you once I smelled what you were doing last night?”

Jaskier hummed and stroked the inside of Geralt’s thigh. “Oh, is that why you were being so grumpy all morning?”

Geralt grunted, before bringing Jaskier close and kissing him softly.

It was Jaskier who escalated, prodding his tongue past Geralt’s lips and into his waiting mouth. He tasted mostly of the rations they’d eaten this morning, tinged with the slight bitterness of monster blood.

It shouldn’t have been nearly as intoxicating as it was.

Geralt responded to Jaskier with renewed vigor, gripping Jaskier’s hips tightly and bringing them flush against his own.

The swell of Geralt’s cock pressed into Jaskier’s own, and he couldn’t help but grind against it. It sent a shockwave of pleasure shooting through his abdomen, and he felt himself moan into Geralt’s mouth.

Geralt broke the kiss, but still kept his hands firmly on Jaskier. “You’re so desperate for it that you won’t even let me get cleaned up first, huh?”

Jaskier heard a high-pitched whine, before realising it was coming from himself. “I like you when you’re filthy.”

Geralt let out a curt laugh, before reaching down to unlace his leggings. “How about you get on your knees and show me how much you like it?”

Jaskier felt himself fucking _ purr _ as he knelt down in that clearing. The rocky ground dug into his knees through his leggings, but he barely registered the discomfort.

Geralt’s cock was glorious. Uncut, long, and thicker than any Jaskier had taken before. It made his goddamn mouth water. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Jaskier wondered if this was another Witcher mutation before filing it away for later.

“Can I..?” Jaskier asked, unable to take his eyes off of the cock in front of him.

Geralt let out a grunt, presumably an affirmative.

Jaskier quickly got to work pushing the foreskin back with one hand before taking as much as he could into his mouth. He got about halfway down the shaft before pulling off to tongue at the slit.

Geralt groaned and ran his fingers through Jaskier’s hair. “Fuck.”

He angled his head and ran his tongue from the base of Geralt’s cock, just above his balls, and licked a stripe up to the tip. He could feel Geralt's grip tighten in his hair as he descended once again, making him moan against the shaft of his cock.

Geralt was, predictably, a quiet lover, occasionally grunting or breathing out a “Fuck” when he was feeling particularly good. Jaskier figured out that Geralt was about to come when he breathed his name and tightened his grip.

Jaskier was surprised to feel Geralt’s cock swell at the base, just beyond the edge of his lips. His mind supplied him with the image of Geralt’s cock knotting inside him, and it made his cock twitch in his pants.

And then Geralt came, his cock twitching with each spurt as Jaskier swallowed it down eagerly. It tasted fairly similar to the men Jaskier had slept with before, but there was something else to it. Something oddly musky that hovered in the back of his throat even after he swallowed it. It was like he could taste the magic that had so radically altered Geralt.

Once he was finished, he pulled off Geralt’s cock with a wet pop. He made a show of wiping his mouth off.

When Jaskier finally met Geralt’s eyes, they were yellow again, and his expression had softened. 

“I’m… sorry. The potions can have some… interesting side effects.”

Jaskier let out a good-natured chuckle. “Well, if that’s all it took to get you to admit that you liked me, I would’ve asked you to show me those potions quite a while ago.”

That made Geralt’s ears go bright red. “Look, it’s just… it’s been a while. For both of us. But the Sabrecat is dead, so we can return to town.” He turned around and started to head for Roach.

Jaskier ran to catch up with him. “No. No no no no no, we are  _ not _ doing this shit.” He touched Geralt’s elbow, and the Witcher turned around.

“What shit are we not doing?” he asked, annoyance colouring his tone.

“We aren’t doing the shit where you finally bother to act like you actually enjoy my company for you to just turn around and act like none of this happened!” Jaskier planted his foot on the ground. “Either you’re going to tell me that the woodland blowjob I just gave you was a fluke of your potions, or you’re going to admit that it wasn’t and that you liked kissing me and that you want to do it again.”

Geralt grunted and started to head for Roach again.

Jaskier didn’t follow.

When Geralt finally mounted the mare, he looked surprised to see Jaskier not going anywhere. “Why are you acting so childish?”

Jaskier crossed his arms. “ _ I’m _ acting childish! You’re the one who just kissed me and let me suck you off, and you won’t even admit that you like me!”

“I will leave you here!” Geralt threatened.

“You won’t,” Jaskier said coolly. “You might ride back into town, but as soon as the sun goes down, you’ll feel bad about it and ride right back here.”

Geralt growled. “Fine. I’m not used to coming down off a potion in such attractive company. And with the incident this morning, it made me act on my attraction. I’ve been thinking about telling you that I liked you, but this wasn’t how I wanted it to happen.”

Jaskier walked over to Roach’s side. “Was that really so hard?”

Geralt groaned and brought Roach to a walk. It was slow enough that Jaskier could easily keep up the pace.

“You know Geralt, I’d like to see what  _ other _ things your Witcher powers might come in handy for.”

**Author's Note:**

> Here are [my social media](https://linktr.ee/Binary_Sunset)  
> Edit: I also made [ some Penguin Classics-style book covers](https://binary-suunset.tumblr.com/post/628194264271241216/made-some-penguin-classics-covers-for-my-witcher) for this and my other Witcher fics!


End file.
